Skylanders: Psychics
Skylanders Psychics or Skylanders Adventure is an Instalment (After Trap Team) in the Skylanders series which features 2 new types of Skylanders, Tinies and Psychics. Tinies are smaller than normal Skylanders and can fit through small places that normal Skylanders can't fit through; One Tini for example is Sparx the Dragonfly who makes a full playable appearance. Psychics can lift objects with their minds, fly, teleport and reach places no other Skylander can reach. Also Crash Bandicoot and some other characters from that franchise appear in this game. Skylander Types *24 Returning Core Characters *8 New Core Characters *8 Lightcore Characters *8 New Giants Characters *8 New Tini Characters *8 New Psychic Characters Core/Lightcore Skylanders Magic *Spyro *Pop Fizz *Star Strike *Automaton (A Dark Magic Night) *Lightcore Double Trouble Water *Gill Grunt *Chill *Riptide *Icecal (like a Frozen Eruptor) *Lightcore Wham Shell Earth *Terrafin *Flashwing *Slobbertooth *Hole Digger (a Molekin) *Lightcore Bash Fire *Eruptor *Hot Dog *Fryno *Dred Troll (Similar to the Flamebrewer in Giants) *Lightcore Ignitor Tech *Trigger Happy *Sprocket *Countdown *Crash Bandicoot *Lightcore Wind Up Undead *Chop Chop *Fright Rider *Roller Brawl *Brain Drain (Zombie Skylander) *Lightcore Cynder Air *Sonic Boom *Jet Vac *Pop Thorn *Tornado Blast (Wind Golem Themed Skylander) *Lightcore Lightning Rod Life *Stealth Elf *Shroomboom *Bumble Blast *Brocodile (Cross between a Crocodile and Brocoli) *Lightcore Camo New Giants,Swap Force,Tinies and Psychics Special Skylanders Decrption and Storyline Tinies Sparx the Dragonfly was flying around Skylands looking for his old friend Spyro who he had not seen in a long time but instead ends up a day care with a bunch of Tini Skylanders. Then the Place gets raided by Kaos's Minions and the whole place is sent to Earth, it warped the babies minds and made it so the baby's would never grow up, Sparx's mind was already like that, so nothing happened to Sparx. Psychics As Swap Force had there own types so do Psychic Skylanders, but these work in a different way. For each Psychic Skylander you can insert a chip into their base which gives them a Psychic power and access to a Psychic Zone. There are 8 Psychic powers. #Telekenesis (Moving Objects with your Mind.) #Telepathy (Mind Reading) #Teleportation (I know its also a Swap Force type, but it can count as a psychic power) #Mind Control. #Psychic Consructs (Green Lantern Powers) #Flight. #Sheilding. #Elemental Energy (Includes; Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis, Necrokinesis, Technokinesis, Botanokinesis or Mystokinesis) Psychics are roughly the size of Trap Masters, all of them appear to be floating over their bases being held up by a transperent poll. The Psychic chips however are 5mm thick and are 1.5cm x 3.5cm, roughly the sixe of trap crystals. The chips kind of look like usb's except you cannot store anything on it unfortunately. Psychic Skylanders come with cover for there base to prevent dust collection and not make it look like it has a massive hole in its base, The covers have the Psychic's name on it and it in theme with the base itself. Story One day the great ent called Oracle Leaf, organised a raid on an evil which doctor called Mysto (villian of the 3DS version) and his army of automatons. The Raid involved 600 Skylanders. When the battle started Oracle Leaf made no hesitaion going into into battle. Oracle leaf looked around and could obviously tell they were outnumbered, He had had already taken down 20 automatons before being confronted by Mysto. Oracle Leaf stumbled, giving Mysto the upper hand. Mysto defeated Oracle leaf, then after that he could see only seven left on the battle feild. The other 592 had been went missing. Oracle Leaf activated a device that teleported him and the seven remeaning to earth. 500 Years later they awaken back on Skylands, discovering they had psychic powers. Tinies As you would know, Tinies are the socond special Skylanders to be known for their size, the first bieng the Giants in 2012, Tinies are the size of Magic Items from Adventure Packs and also Sidekicks. Tinies can fit though small spaces that core skylanders cannot, they can be used to either complete the level faster or unlock hidden areas thoughout the game, some of these "hidden" areas are not so hidden and are more obvious, while some you have to keep a close eye out for and others ou discover by pure luck or looking it up online and using unine playthoughs or by reading the official guide. Tinies are extremely fast but are not good for combat or boss battles as they do less damage and are more vunerable to receiving damage in return. Story Sparx the Dragonfly was flying around Skylands looking for his old friend Spyro who he had not seen in a long time but instead ends up a day care with a bunch of Tini Skylanders. Then the Place gets raided by Kaos's Minions and the whole place is sent to Earth, it warped the babies minds and made it so the baby's would never grow up, Sparx's mind was already like that, so nothing happened to Sparx. The Limited edition Tini Psychic *Four Guys- Playing on the term Four Eyes, this is a quartet of four psychic nerds, costing a total of $30 (AUS Dollars) being the limited edition Tini Psychic. This Skylander be available as an E3 bonus and will be available 6 weeks proir to cristmas and not be available after the new year. Levels With the fifth installmrnt the levels are mainly revolved around Asemetro City and are futuristic metro themed. The game also features Portal Masters of each element as the game's primary bosses. #Pondering Ponds #Asemetro City #Timekeepers' Tower #Skyscraper Scavenge (Boss 1: Thomas Enderson, Portal Master of Undead) #Outer Islands Surburbia #The Blue Mall #The Storage Quarters (Boss 2: Lily McPadd, Portal Master of Water) #Electro Mines #Zap Caverns (Boss 3: Rocky Boulderson, Portal Master of Earth) #The Skyavator #Upper Metroplis #Street Chase (Boss 4: Tyson Windae, Portal Master of Air) #Green House Maze (Boss 5: Olivia Ivy, Portal Master of Life) #Portal Mansion #Techno Foundry (Boss 6: Evan Techster, Portal Master of Tech) #Magic Foundry (Boss 7: Sira Silver, Portal Master of Magic) #Industrial Foundry (Boss 8: Malcom Mcburn, Portal Master of Fire) #Skylanders' Prison #The Battle for Freedom (Boss 9: Kaos, Portal Master of Darkness) #The Mystrious Bonus Level Story The story features a new protagonist Nick Stratburn, a 15 Year old portal master of Tech who has black hair, brown eyes, is 170cm tall and weighs 75kg. He lives in america before discovering he is a Portal Master and finds himself in the Skylands city called Asemetro City where he meets up with the other Portal Master (The Player) from the other dimension, Nick will commonly interact with the player and the players Skylanders. Nick is a non-playable character that will assist you in missions and summon his own Skylanders. Opening Cutscene. Kaos in wondering Earth one night looking for a prison that contains 592 Skylanders. He is claiming that Glumshanks had gotten him lost. Keeping out of sight Kaos sneeks into a house via a window then finds himself in a bedroom with 4 computers in it. hinking he is safe, he realises that their is a teenager in the room. The Teenager asks him what is he doing and that the cosplay festival is just down the road. Kaos claims not to be going to any festival, then asks for the teenagers name, the teenager reveals himself to be Nick Stratburn. Nick then asks for Kaos name. Kaos says it like he is royalty, then procedes to tell Nick that he is searching for a prison with 592 Sklanders. Nick points to his self and says that right there and that he has collected them for the past four years. The camera pans around Nick's collection so the audience/player marvel at his collection. Realising that Nick is a Portal Master, Kaos attempts to attack Nick, instead Nick tosses Kaos out the window and checking to go see if he is okay he falls out himself. Kaos then tries wrestle Nick. Nick sttrugles to shake Kaos of as Glumshanks saying that they have to get back to Skylands. Glumshanks teleports him Kaos and accidenely Nick back to Skylands. Level 1 Intro Flynn and Cali are at the Pondering Ponds with Tessa just chilling when Hugo shows up by surprise. The three welcome Hugo. As usual Flynn is bragging about how an "awesome" pilot. After a a minute of dialog that isn't important to the story the group hears a bang as they discover that the Pondering Ponds is being invaded by drow. Hugo calls Master Eon to call upon the Portal Master (The Player). Level 1 Outro The four are running from some drow with a few notable Skylanders, when Flynn suddenly takes an unexpected turn. Dissettling the others, they find it was a false alarm as Flynn pulls up with the Dredd Yacht, then the others jump on board. Meanwhile Nick has been teleported to a strange futuristic city, he was on a tall tower looking down at the city below. Then Nick looks up and sees another city of floating building above him, not moving just floating in place. Looking he sees some elevators going up to the floating city. He wonders where Kaos went. Seeing as he was outdoors and on a large deck, he looks around for an entrance into the tower. Seeing as there was none, he was stranded. Then he sees a green floating boat coming towards him. Level 2 Intro The Dredd Yacht is heading towards Asemetro City at high speeds. Asemetro City is a city on a titanically large metal slab, with another city floating directly above it. Cali stops complaining at Flynn to realise the marvel they are heading towards. The four are stunned at how huge the city is. Then they realise that they are going to crash. Cali continues screaming at Flynn, while Tessa and Hugo attempt to control. Entering the city causes even more panic. Tessa, remaining calm steers the ship to crash on a nearby tower. Jumping off the ship, the four find a stunned Nick Stratburn. Finally catching his breath he realises that they are not human, he knows them all too well. Stunned, he remains silent. Then he finally gains courage to speak, and says, that was the real Kaos I met last night. Surprised Cali asks who he is. Nick explains who he is and that he is from Earth and that he is a Portal Master. Then Cali asks wht was Kaos doing. Nick says he was looking for a prison with 592 Skylanders in it, then tells him how he was somehow teleported to this rooftop. Tessa calls over to Cali, saying how see has found a way into the tower via a hatch. Nick jumps into the hatch and the others follow. In Game Events *The First stage of the level is going down the building. *Next is exploring the rooftops *Last up is a train fight Level 2 Outro After jumping of the train, Hugo tries to contact the Portal Master directly to summon some Skylanders. They recieve Spyro, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Pop Fizz, Roller Brawl, Food Fight, Tree Rex, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Snap Shot, Oracle Leaf and Sparx as a large amount of city police are ganging up on them for an unknown reason. A fight ensures as the city police are smashed, in a few seconds of realising that the skylanders are too strong, they decide to retreat. The group also retreats into an allyway, then into a building, all running down a long maze of stairs before discovering a hideout Meanwhile Kaos wakes up on the top of the Timekeepers Tower, next to Glumshanks and sees eight Portal Masters staring at him, each wearing the colour of their elements. After introducing themselves and admtting that they where massive fans of Kaos, Kaos makes an agreement to get them to tell him where the prison of 592 skylanders where and get them to eleminate the skylanders that would oppose him. 3DS Version Levels Story Trivia *This will be the first game to have two types of special Skylanders. *Despite the page saying it is to be released after Trap Team, there are no Trap Masters present because it was created before Trap Team was realesed. *The new Tech Giant was going to be Happy Mech but since that was Trigger Happy, the Happy Mech will saved for another game. For this game the Tech giant is Trainslinger. *The Tinie's story is a work in progress. *In the final battle Aqua Squad members and Cosmic Rangers from BHCreation's series can be seen fighting in the epic battle. Music Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Fan games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Poseidon133 Games Category:Pages with Videos Category:Psychics Category:Tinies